The present invention relates to a working vehicle that drives by changing speed by a hydrostatic continuously variable transmission (HST).
A working vehicle is known that includes an HST, a forward pedal, a reverse pedal, and a neutral return mechanism that returns the forward pedal and the reverse pedal to neutral positions (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2008-183964).
There is also known an arrangement that includes a hydrostatic continuously variable transmission (HST) to which a driving power of an engine is transmitted, a trunnion shaft disposed inside the HST shifting an output of the HST from a vehicle forward drive direction to a reverse drive direction, a forward pedal and a reverse pedal changing, in accordance with depression amounts, a rotation angle of the trunnion shaft into the forward drive direction and the reverse drive direction, and a neutral return apparatus for returning the forward pedal and the reverse pedal to neutral positions (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-28309).